Many structures, such as but not limited to components of aircraft, have finishing operations such as painting, printing and quality inspections performed thereon at least in part as manual processes. Skilled operators, such as painters, letterers and inspectors, can perform these operations with relatively high degrees of quality and accuracy. However, such manual processing can have inherent limits in terms of performance criteria such as time to completion of each operation, accuracy in painting and printing to apply a multi-color design to the surface of the workpiece, and maintaining quality in the application of intricate designs to the surface.